new life
by Devil-kun
Summary: baca aja ndiri didalem!


**Hai minna-san saya author baru di sini panggil saja ju-kun(readers:bukan dukun)ya saya sudah lama jadi reader jadi saya mempunyai banyak imajinasi yang mampet karena itu sya membuat fic ini baiklah langsung ke TKP**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto:masashi kishimoto**

**Highschool dxd:ishibumi ichie**

**New life chap 1**

summary setelah naruto menyegel juubi ke tubuhnya dan mengalahkan madara obito serta seekor semut naruto mati seketika karena kekuatan juubi terlalu besar

chap 1

terlihatlah seorang shinigami lelaki sedang mengarahkan roh roh yang mau keakhirat(author:ada yang mau keakhirat ga readers:ga author aja)supaya tidak rusuh

"susahnya mengarahkan roh roh ini lebih baik aku di soul society dari pada di sini"ucapnya

setelah pekerjaanya selesai dia pergi ke soul society untuk melapor tetapi saat di tengah jalan dia menemukan seseorang sedang terkapar di atas tanah

"mengapa dia berada disini bukankah dia akan mati 50 tahun lagi,ya sudahlah kubawa ke tempat tuan saja"ucapnya menggendong pemuda berambut kuning dengan 3 goresan di setiap pipinya membuatnya seperti rubah

di rumah tuan

terlihatlah shinigami itu memasuki sebuah istana negara di indonesia(SBY:woy itu masih menjadi rumah gua)rumah besar tebuat dari kayu dan bernuansa kejepang jepangan

"sedang apa kau disini ichigo sambil membawa seorang roh"ucap seorang kakek

"aku tadi menemukannya di jalan aku membawanya kesini ingin menitipnya karna seharusnya dia mati 50 tahun lagi aku akan pergi beberapa hari begitu aku ke sini dia akan ku hidupkan di dunia barunya rikudou-sama"ucap pemuda shinigami itu yang diketahui bernama ichigo

"baiklah akan kuurus dia selama disini karena dia juga 1 dunia denganku"ucap kakek itu yang diketahui bernama rikudou

"arigatou rikudou-sama kalau tidak author bisa membunuhku"ucap ichigo ngeri mengingat author tiba tiba sang author datang membawa sebuah death scyth dan death note pemberian light

"kau beruntung ichigo"ucap sang author tiba tiba datang seseorang memakai jaket bertudung+jeans+headset serba hitam

"ayo balik thor"ucapnya dingin sambil narik author

"fiuhhh selamat"ucap ichigo

"jadi kapan kau mau pergi"ucap rikudou

"yah rikudou-sama ngusir neh"ucap ichigo

"ya lah peranku disini harus cepat selesai jika tidak kita bisa dibunuh author"

"baiklah aku pergi sekarang"dengan begitu ichigo pergi ke dunianya

beberapa jam kemudian

terlihat roh remaja berambut kuning itu bangun dan menengok ke kanan dan kekiri lalu ia mendapati seorang kakek kakek sedang senderan ke tembok

"siapa kau?"ucap naruto

"namaku rikudou sennin bagaimana dengan dirimu nak"ucap rikudou

"namaku naruto uzumaki"ucap naruto

"baiklah naruto terus dimaki maki"ejek rikudou

"margaku uzumaki bukan terus dimaki maki"ucap naruto kesal

"baiklah aku ingin menanyakan 1 hal,mengapa juubi bisa berada di tubuhmu?"ucap rikudou penasaran

"aku yang menyegelnya waktu di PDS4"ucap naruto

"baiklah naruto aku akan melatihmu selama kau berada di sini supaya kau bisa menjad seorang godlike"ucap rikudou.

"yeeeee,tapi kau sebenarnya siapa?"ucapnya sejujur jujurnya

"aku rikudou sennin bodoh legenda shinobi"ucap rikudou membanggakan diri

"ohhh legenda shinobi rikudou senin ada rikudou selasa ga"ucap naruto mengejek

"grkh grkh"geram rikudou sambil mengeluarkan fullpower

"piss"ucapnya

dengan begitu naruto pun dilatih oleh rikudou selama 2 kali puasa 2 kali lebaran (author digaplok chris john karena digaplok reader sudah terlalu mainstream)2 minggu 3 hari 2 malam 8 jam 12 menit 30 detik(readers:author niat ngitungnya)naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan juubi lalu rikudou berbicara

"naruto sekarang kau sudah menjadi godlike"ucap rikudou

"woww"naruto terkagum pada dirinya sendiri

"apaan semua chara yang ada di fic ini gua buat overpower jadi cuman gua yang godlike ama oc gua"ucap author yang tiba tiba nongol sambil ngacungin death note and death scyth lalu naruto merasa dibohongi dengan sempurna rikudou merasa malu dengan sempurna dan author ketawa guling gulingan di trotoar lalu bus melaju dari sisi kiri dan author tertabrak tetapi karna author godlike busnya tewas terkapar diatas tanah dengan sempurna

"author pergi sana"ucap para readers sambil nendang author,author pundung dipojokan

"baiklah naruto dia akan datang sebentar lagi kau tunggu saja"ucap rikudou sok misterius

**Siapakah yang akan datang kita tunggu chap 2**

**Gimana minna-san tolong reviewnya ya**


End file.
